STAR CHILD
by animefreak112097
Summary: Angelina Star is a 12 year old girl, an orphan, with a talent for singing. Getting accepted in Shinning's school for idols and composers, she now has 11 mentors to help achieve her dream as an idol. (warning triggers: attempted rape, and self-harm)
1. chapter 1

**_I don't own this anime. But I do own my OC Angie (her stage name: STAR CHILD) :)_**

Chapter 1 - Faithful meeting

Angelina Star, a 12 year old girl, was waiting backstage preparing for an audition to enter Shinning Saotome's idol school. She knew she was the youngest applicant and the chances of the people judging most likey won't even let her try. However, she wanted this more than anything. Ignoring the looks the rest of the applicants gave her, Angie focused on her song she prepared.

After what seemed like hours, Angie's name was called. Taking a deep breath, she walked on the stage. Automatically feeling the eyes of the judges on her. One tried to stop her from auditioning, but was stopped by a man dressed as a woman. "What are you going to sing for us?" he adked.

"I'm going to be singing _Defying Gravity_ sung by Idina Menzel. (listen to song nightcore version)" Angie said fixing her stage presence.

"Show us what you got," the guy said.

As she began to sing, the judges were entranced by her voice. What they didn't know was that Shinning was watching the performance. When Angie finished, and was getting applause, Shinning appeared with his signature laugh. While dancing weird moves he said, "Mssss. Star! Your performance was perrrrfect! You passss!"

Angie was speechless. "I can go to your school? My age isn't an issue?" She asked.

Shinning laughed and as he began to leave he gave her his card and told her that Ringo Tsukimiya would give her more details. Angie turned to Ringo and he smiled back at her.

"Come along now! There's so much you need to know before entering the school and things to prepare," he said grabbing her hand.

Going inside a different room, Angie recieved her uniform and all the information about and for the school. Angie suddenly, had a question that surprised Ringo. "Um? Do I really need parent permission?"

Ringo sighed a bit before going on how it was important. Angie then told him, " I don't have family to ask permission to. That's why I ask."

Ringo gasped and stared at her with sad eyes. He hugged her and said while petting her head, "I'm sorry to hear that. I will be sure to let the headmaster know. No worries I will vouch for you to enter."

Angie hugged him back, and Ringo had the idea to have her move in the dorms as soon as possible. She smiled at how motherly he was acting. She was happy to have someone to look up to. After, Ringo personally took Angie to the school dorms and helped Angie moved in. Even if she didn't have much to begin with. Ringo promised to go shopping with her to get her more clothes whenever he had a chance to. Leaving her in her room, Ringo excused himself to let Shinning know Angie's position, while letting her get comfortable in her new room. Angie took a shower and buried herself under the blankets on her soft bed. Tomorrow was a new adventure.

Meanwhile, Shinning brought STARISH and Quartet Knight to his office back at the Idol dorms in his agency.

"You 11 have a new student, who is attending the academy in two days," he told them smiling, " a real star for a child. That's it! Her stage name will be Star Child once she graduates from the school!"

Everyone was confused, but were interested in knowing this new kouhai.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Okay brief description on Angie: dark brown hair, golden eyes. Parents were murdered when she was 5. Tell you more about that later in the story. Let me know if it's a good idea to have Ringo adopt her later on in the story._**

Chapter 2 - My Mentors

Angie woked up to the sound of a door knock. She got up and opened the door to see 7 boys looking at her. She took a step back and closed the door. STARISH was surprised at her reaction and began to laugh a bit. Otoya was the one to break the ice. "Sorry for scaring you. We are your new seniors. Shinning Saotome placed you under the care of us and Quartet Knight," he said.

Angie opened the door and awkwardly gestured them inside her room. Once everyone came in they got a good look at the little girl infront of them. Natsuki hugged Angie tightly in his arms while exclaiming how cute she was. "Oi! Natsuki! Your bothering her!" Syo yelled while pulling him off. Natsuki apologized.

"It's okay," Angie said.

Everyone introduced themselves and suddenly they were surprised with a growl. Angie blushed a deep red, and STARISH smiled to each other before looking back at her.

"Let's get you something to eat. Go get ready. We will take you to the cafeteria," Tokiya said. Angie grabbed her bag and got a faded pink dress and went to the restroom to change. Once she got out she began to brush her hair in a ponytail and adding a pink bow around the hair tie. Putting on her sneakers they left to the cafeteria.

Once at the cafeteria, there was a crowd and Angie held onto the hand that was closest. Masato looked down at the girl and held her hand as they walked. Finding a place to sit down, Angie sat down between Otoya and Masato. Cecil, and Ren stayed sitting infront of them as Syo, Tokiya, and Natsuki get food for everybody. "Anything's fine," Angie said.

Angie looked around and noticed a group of boys starring at her in a weird way. It gave her the creeps, so she averted her eyes to a group of girls who were gossiping about her. Of course she knew they were talking about her because they were looking and pointing at her while talking. " _Damn can you be more obvious?"_ She thought. Then, Syo and the others came back with food.

"Is eggs and hashbrowns okay for you?" Syo said.

"It's okay," Angie said. As she took a bite everyone watched her face light up. "It's so good," she said with her eyes closed. Her face filled with glee.

"I'm glad," Syo said smiling.

As they abiut finished their food, Ringo came and went up to them. "Angie I was looking for you. I'm glad you met some of your mentors. I was planning on taking you out to buy more clothes, but I will leave that for your senpai(s) here" he said. He then gave Tokiya some money to spend on Angie's clothes.

"Yeah, lets do it," Otoya said.

Leaving the cafeteria, they passed the same group of boys that really made Angie uncomfortable. Each one giving her a "kissy" face to her as she pass. Angie walked closer to Ren and Masato.

At the nearby mall, Natsuki was having Angie try on clothes he thought was going to be cute on her. At the end of shopping, Angie had 10 different outfits. 5 were bought using Ringo's money the other 5 was Natsuki buting the rest of the clothes. STARISH made Angie change into one of the outfits before taking her to see Quartet Knight. Her hair was up in 2 ponytails, she was wearing a baby blue dress that went to her thighs and white (shin length) pants, with white sneakers. Natsuki made sure to attach two blue ribbons in her hair on each side of her head.

"Angie you're so cute!" Natsuki said hugging her, "Ai-chan and Quartet Knight will think so too."

Walking into the building where Quartet Knight was doing a photo shoot, Angie was nervous. What if Quartet Knight didn't like her? She followed quietly to the room where Quartet Knight was waiting to be called to start. Otoya opened the door with his usual bright smile. "Rei-chan!" He said. Everyone bowed politely.

"Otoyan! Toki! Hello. What are you doing here?" Reiji said.

STARISH moved in opposite directions to reveal Angie. Angie gave a bow and smiled shyly. Reiji looked down at her as the rest of his group looked from their seats. "My name is Angelina Star. You can call me Angie," she said.

Reiji introduced himself and his group and made the decision to have Angie watch the photo shoot. During the shoot, Angie couldn't take her eyes off the 4 Sempai(s) infront of her. Their poses were amazing. It wasn't until Reiji ran up to the photographer and whispered in his ear. The photographer smiled and Reiji ran to Angie and lifted her up.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"Take pictures with us An-chan!" he said with a big smile.

Angie's eyes widened as he carried her to his group. Placing her in the middle of the four, Angie stood shyly. Quartet Knight did the first pose with her in the middle with Reiji and Ai knelt down on bith side of her, and Camus along with Ranmaru leaned on each other's back behind her.

Next four photos, had Angie with each one of Quartet Knight members (one on one pictures). Reiji placed his hat Angie's head and carried her. Both of them laughing at a joke he said to her. Ranmaru had a picture of messing with Angie's hair. Ai and Angie knelt down next to each other with Ai's arm around Angie's shoulders bringing her back to his chest. Camus was going to have a formal picture taken when Angie caught the glimps of Reiji silently telling her to hug Camus. So, she did. Just as the picture was going to be taken, Angie turned and hugged Camus. The picture caught Camus with a surprised face. Camus waited for the photographer to go get the photos developed to criticize Angie's behavior.

"Now now. It was my idea. I told her to do it," Reiji said.

The photographer came back and showed Quartet Knight their individual pictures with their new kouhai. Reiji asked for copies of the group's photos. Leaving the building it was already getting late so STARISH took Angie back to the dorms of the Academy. "An-chan is really cute right?" Reiji said to his group. All responded negatively, but Reiji knew they liked her.

The drive back Angie had fallen asleep, and Syo carried her to her room. In her room, they quietly said their goodbyes to their sleeping kouhai and left.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - A New School

Angie was standing infront of the door to her classroom. Feeling a bit nervous she fixed her uniform skirt one more time before opening the door. Sadly, Angie was the last one to arrive in class, so when she opened the door everyone was staring at her. Angie looked down and quickly sat in a vacant seat. Her head stayed down filled with embarrassment as she heard whispers around her. Then, their teacher entered the room. He had orange hair and blue eyes. "My name is Hyuga Ryuya. I am your class 'S' teacher," he said, "Raise your hand if you are in the idol course. (Angie and other students raised their hand), now raise uour hand if you are in the composer course ( students raised their hands). Okay to test your skills we will begin the class with a test."

Angie's eyes widened as the class started to complain. " _Great! Just perfect! Okay relax Angie. You got this!"_ Angie thought. Ryuya continued on saying what the instructions for the test were, and the students followed him to a recording studio. "Okay! Who wants to go first?" Ryuya asked.

Everyone was silent until Angie raised her hand. "I would like to start us off sir," she said. All the students looked at her and began laughing.

"Go home little girl. This is for serious people," a girl said.

Angie turned to face the girl and said, "Then why weren't you the one willing to go first? Answer me that."

The girl went silent and Angie went inside the studio room after giving Ryuya her flashdrive. Placing the headphones on she turned to Ryuya and said to play track 5. She began to sing _"For a love of a daughter" by_ Demi Lovato nightcore version (pretend that Angie wrote the song ).

After singing the song, everyone besides thst one girl and her possy applaud. Angie bowed and exited the room to meet her classmates. Ryuya gave an approving nod and students one by one did their test. When it was over, Ryuya gave homework for them to do and they were on their way out of the room. Angie was confronted by the girl and her friends. " _Seriously?Just what I needed!"_ Angie thought.

"Can I help you?" Angie said in her nicest voice possible.

The girl went up to Angie's face and said, "Look here, you little b*ch. Your too young so your brain isn't fully developed yet. Listen to me when i say you are nothing to me. You are a waste of space. A little girl with no talent. If I see you trying to act all high and mighty, you will be sorry. Do I make myself clear?"

Scared Angie nodded. The girl left after shoving Angie to the wall. Angie waited for the girls to leave before sprinting to her room. Sometimes it really sucked to live alone in your own room. Angie felt so lonely. She noticed a note on her desk and it said, "Hello An-chan! By the time you read this you will have all the numbers of the seven of us. Call if you need anything," Reiji wrote.

Angie quickly scanned the numbers and then the realization hit her. She doesn't have a phone. "Great," she thought. Sitting at her desk, as she opened her drawer that held her secret stash of snacks that Natsuki gave her (yes he made it). "It's not that bad. It has a kick to it. Maybe I will bring some tomorrow to eat during passing periods," Angie thought. Angie decided to finish Ryuya's homework before she took a shower.

Once she finished, she fell asleep with the idea of a better tomorrow.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Never again

Angie woke up groggy. Her stomach was hurting her. She didn't feel like going to class, but she had too. She slowly got up and noticed that she was going to be late for class. She quickly got dressed and grabbed a few of Natsuki's snacks, then headed for class. Ignoring the pain as much as she can, she ran to her class and made it just in time.

Ryuya entered the room and all the students turned in their assignment. Sitting down, Angie had a hard time paying attention in class. She rested her head on the desk and after a while she heard Ryuya calling her mame.

When Ryuya noticed Angie wasn't responding to him, he walked up to her. Standing next to her, his eyes widened as he saw her holding her stomach with tears in her eyes. He knelt down and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Oi! Are you alright?" He asked, "If not, go to the nurse's office."

Angie slowly lifted her head from the desk and looked at him. "It hurts Sensei," she said as her voice cracked. She felt him lift her up from her seat in his arms bridal style. She would've been embarrassed but the pain was unbearable so she buried her face in his chest.

"Study period until I come back. I'm going to take Angelina to the nurse's office," Ryuya said.

At the nurse's office, Angie curled into a ball on the bed. The nurse was on break, so Ryuya told Angie that she can rest here until she feels better. Alone in the room her silent tears kept falling down her face. It was quiet until two of her senpai(s) appeared.

"Angie we heard you weren't feeling well," Syo said, "You alright?"

Angie shook her head. "It hurts," she said.

Syo looked at Otoya. They both looked concerned, and decided to take Angie to the hospital. Syo carried her to a taxi. The ride there, Angie gripped Syo's arm.

When they arrived at the hospital, Syo and Otoya ran inside yelling for help. Syo looked down at Angie who's face looked pale. Nurses came and took Angie on a cart and wheeled her to look at her. Syo and Otoya message everyone else that they took Angie to the hospital. After 30 minutes, Cecil and Natsuki came in with Tokiya. Later, Masato and Ren came with Quartet Knight.

"What happened?" Reiji said, "Is An-chan okay?"

"We don't know yet," Otoya said with a sad expression.

After another 30 minutes, a nurse came out and told them she had food posioning and that they had to clean out her stomach. "You can see her now," the nurse said.

Everyone entered Angie's room. When they saw Angie on the bed, Angie gave a tired smile. Reiji and Natsuki held her hands. "Angie did you eat anything weird lately?" Tokiya said.

Angie closed her eyes thinking of the answer. "I ate snacks that Natsuki-senpai made," she said.

Syo looked at Natsuki and yelled, "Idiot! You poisoned our junior!"

Natsuki apologized to Angie who accepted her apology. She patted his head and he smiled at how cute she was. As they waited for Angie to be released from the hospital, STARISH and Quartet Knight were surprised to see Ringo and Ryuya entering the hospital.

They told them what happened and they sighed. At least she was fine.

Back at the dorms, Angie laid on her bed, she vowed to never eat Natsuki's snacks again.


End file.
